Back In My Life
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: Roxas lost the love of his life because Axel didn't want to hurt him. What happens when Axel sings the song he wrote during music class about little Roxy? Will they get back together or is it just another one of the blondes hopeful fantasies?
1. Prologue

**Back In My Life**

**Prologue:**

**The Song that Broke My Heart, Again...**

'Late again... Miss White is going to kill me!' Roxas thought as he ran down the long hallway to his music class. This was his least favorite part of the day because his campus was so large and he had the last (12:15) lunch then music. The cafeteria was at the other end of the school than the music room. He was late at least once or twice every month.

Miss Namine White was a very understanding teacher. She knew that Roxas had last lunch, and that he basically had to run to his locker, then make a mad dash to her room. Four miniuts is barely enough time to do anything, let alone run the whole length school at least 4 times a day (Lunch and back, plus Computer Skills and back). She never punished him, only gave him stern warnings. She always felt bad for her high school students.

Roxas burst into the room as usual. He always noticed he was the last one to the class everyday. Even the slackers were here before him. "Thank you for joining us today, Mr. Strife," Namine giggled as she watched the young blonde stumble up to the second to last row.

"I'm sorry for being late again, Miss White. The lunch lady wouldn't let me out for some reason. I don't really know," Roxas awkwardly laughed. He loved this class because he loved to sing. He got almost every solo at every concert. The only times he didn't, Axel, a fiery redhead, got it. But when the day came for the concert, the redhead chickened out, and gave the part to Roxas.

"Oh, that's okay," she laughed. The teacher had such an angelic voice, that her laughs sounded like chimes. She had once been a famous Artist, but then deiced to settle down and become a music teacher. No one really knew the reason for her sudden change in interest. "Today I want to see how some of your songs are coming. Zexion, you first." Roxas ignored her. Zexion was an emo kid who only sang about sad things. Not really what Roxas needed right now.

The blonde had dated Axel at one point, for nine months actually. Then things stopped being fun, because the redhead kept getting grounded. Roxas soon became depressed. Axel broke it off since he couldn't handle the blonde looking so sad (and he had commitment issues). He still wanted to be friends, because he knew it would hurt Roxas more to lose him altogether. A month later, Roxas had tried to date Demyx, one of Axel's band-mates. That only lasted a week before Roxas asked Axel to tell Demyx that he wasn't ready to date again. Even though it had been a year since then, he still loved Axel.

"Axel, it's your turn," Namine smiled brightly at him.

"Do I have to? You know I don't like singing in front of the class," Axel complained. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his class, mostly Roxas. He would never admit it to anyone that he still loved the short blonde. He dated as many people as possible to forget about how he had hurt his Roxy. No... Not his Roxy... Roxas hadn't been his in over a year. If he sung he song he wrote, everyone would know his little secret. He still loved Roxas, so much that it hurt.

"Fine. But please bring the..." Namine stopped talking when she heard the most beautiful sound.

Axel was sining.

"**I know I've hurt you many times**

**I can't explain what I do**

**But all I need is to explain my love for you..." **He trailed off. Roxas had turned around to stare at him (So had most of the girls in the class, too). Roxas turned back to the front of the class, almost ready to cry. He loved the way Axel sang. When they were dating he would play songs for Roxas every time he when to the blondes house. He only ever sang to Roxas, which made him hope that the blonde understood.

"Axel... I'm at a lose for words. This is the first time you've been able to sing in front of the class!" Namine clapped for joy. The bell rang shortly after. Roxas took this chance to run out of the room as fast as he could. He had free-period next, so he mad-dashed to his home room.

XxXxX

_A/N: I just wanted to clear some things up. This will be longer, this is only the prologue. This is based on a dream I had a couple of nights ago, and it won't leave my head unless I write it down. It was actually me and my ex-boyfriend. Me being Roxas, and my ex being Axel. The lyrics were the only thing stuck in my head, and I also knew it happened during music class. So I put two, and two together and got this idea for a story. The rest will be in Roxy's point of view. Or sometimes Axel's, if I get bored._

_Oh, and I'm a girl, despite my name being Eddie. _**^_^**

_Love you, my dear reader!_

_~Eddie K._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. If I didn't own the plot, then I would be quite worried, due to the fact that it was my dream... Oh, well!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgive Me**

'I can't believe he would do that! Why would he all of a sudden want to love me again? He told me that I was interesting anymore when we broke up... He was the first person I had ever dated, kissed, and truly loved. Why do you have to be so confusing, Axel?' I thought to myself as I put my books back in my locker. I didn't have much homework, only work on the song that Miss White wants us to write, so I didn't bother taking my messenger bag with me. I only grabbed my music notebook.

On the way to my motorcycle, I waved to some of my friends (i.e.: Hayner, Pence, Olette). I had only known them for for only this school year, but we were the best of friends. When I came back to high school on the first day of school, all my old friends had abandoned me. I have no clue why, though...

"Roxas!" called a familiar voice. I turned around to see my twin running full speed at me. I stepped out of the way before he could hug me and end up putting both of us on the floor. He, though, did end up on there. My twin was always sporting gothic bondage shorts, usually with chains, red/yellow/white/blue straps everywhere, and the pants themselves were always black. Then he would just throw on a random blue shirt, and a black over-shirt. He wasn't gothic, but he loved the style.

"Sora... When will you learn? Yelling before you attack someone is not good for the ways of the ninja," his friend, Yuffie, laughed as she helped the brunette off the floor. She had short black pixie hair. The girl was wearing a yellow tank-top with a black throwing star on the bottom, a black pleaded skirt, and dark yellow high-top converse that went up to her knee. (Olette always made jokes that she looked and acted like Alice from Twilight.)

"But I wasn't attacking him..." Sora pouted. He brushed off dust from his clothes. (Do they even mop these floors?)

"Are you riding home with me today? Or are you going with Riku?" I asked my twin. Riku was his boyfriend of two years. When we moved here to Twilight Town, he had moved with us. But at that time, they were only best friends. They always ditched me to find new places to hang out. Some things never change.

"I'm going over to Yuffie's to finish our science project." Sora linked arms with said person. "Let's go, oh great ninja one!" And they ran off... How am I related to him again?

I sighed and continued the long walk to the parking lot. I was one of the only students to ride a motorcycle. Cloud, my father, was the one who taught me to ride. He was a little crazy, but nothing my mom, Tifa, couldn't handle. (He wasn't that crazy, but he acted like his late twin sometimes. His twin died in a drive by shooting about 4 years ago. Cloud and Zack used to be like Sora and me. Zack had told Cloud to be here as both himself and his twin. Poor kid was tormented every day. He even answered to Zack's name, sometimes. Aunt Arieth missed him, but knew that her husband was in a good place.) My bike was nothing special, just your standard black with green streaks. Axel had told me to put green streaks on so that when he rode it would match his eyes. I never had the heart to get them removed.

I put my notebook in the side pouch, looked back at the school one last time, and drove off.

The drive home was fairly normal. The only difference was there wasn't an annoying brother to tell me to slow down and holding on to me for dear life. Though when I got home I saw something completely abnormal. Axel's black minivan. (Why he had a minivan, I'll never know.) I calmly parked my bike in the garage and continued in the house.

The only thoughts running though were 'Why is Axel here?'.

"Hey, blondie," Riku greeted. He was in the kitchen, leaning over the stove watching something in a small pot. He had on an apron that Sora had bought him as a joke. It had flowers and paopu fruits all over it with a pink background.

"What're you doing?" I tilted me head to one side. It was a habit that both Sora and I had. It didn't fit my style of a biker-boy, but I couldn't help it.

"Working on a science project with Axel. And don't yell at me, I didn't have a choice in the matter," he deafened himself. The silver haired boy knew me quite well. We have been living together for two years now. (My parents didn't live with us, they moved back to Destiny Islands to help take care of our dying grandmother.) As soon as he said this, the redhead appeared. He had changed into a red tank-top (that looked to be Riku's), but he still had his black jeans on.

"Riku, do you have everything under control? I want to talk to Roxas for awhile," Axel asked as he looked into the pot. He added some sort of chemical into the mix.

"Yeah, go right ahead," Riku said. Bastard, he knew I didn't want to talk to Axel, he just thought it would be funny to torment me. He had a habit of doing that. We teased each other whenever we could. We didn't hate each other, it's just there was something we found fun about tormenting the other. (I would like to note, we only did when Sora wasn't home. He hates it when we fight.)

"Thanks," Axel said. "Could we go to your room to talk?" He asked me. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"No," I plainly stated. I walked past him into the living room.

"You want to talk in here?" he followed me. He used to always do that. Follow me around like a lost puppy. Before we dated, my (now ex)best friend, Xion, would always yell at him for never letting her have alone time with me. I knew she liked me, I just never told her that I liked Axel. When she found out that him and I were dating she transferred schools. I felt so bad...

"I don't want to talk to you, Axel." I flopped down on the couch. I didn't give a care. The song he wrote, and sang in front of the _entire_ class really pissed me off.

"You didn't like the song, did you?" Axel looked hurt. I hated him seeing him like this, but it was his fault. He was the one to break us up. "I really meant it, you know..."

I was at a lose of words. Should I tell him I still love him? I shouldn't. I know it'll all end badly and then I'll be in a state of depression again. I can't handle that, not now.

"I'll go back to helping Riku, then," Axel walked off with his head down. I wanted to jump up and hug him. Tell him everything thing was all right.

"Axel, wait. We should talk." I said. He instantly turned around and sat down in front of me. Same old Axel.

"My question to you is, do you still have the letter I gave you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I remembered the one he was talking about perfectly. The only (and last) letter he ever gave me.

"Give it to me," the redhead demanded. I grabbed my green wallet with a large 'R' on it and pulled out the said letter. He snatched it from my hands and began reading it aloud:

"Dear Roxas Strife,

There's something I've been thinking of a way to say for a couple of months now, and postponing it will probably make this harder for you...

I think we should split up. There are plenty of guys out there, and if you think I'm "the one" because I'm your first boyfriend, I would like to prescribe something.

Get back out there!

There are so many better guys out there that I can't start to count them. They won't try to get you to do things you don't believe in, be a freak, spend all their times with pot-heads, or anger you with not being able to see you due to annoying sisters not letting me leave the house.

Don't cry for me. I'm bad for you, and don't like being in one place for too long.

Sincerely,

Axel Flinn"

He finished reading. "Roxas, I take every word back that I wrote. I'm sorry for everything..." as he said this he tore up the piece of paper he had wrote over a year ago. "You probably know I was the one to tell Demyx to ask you out. He's a good kid, and he liked you, a lot."

"I thought you didn't like playing match-maker ever since what happened with Marluxia and Larxene?" I snickered at the memory. We had tried to get Larxene (one of my best friends) and Marluxia (Axel's friend) together. It ended with Marly with a throwing knife in the shoulder. Larxene got expelled and I haven't heard from her since.

"I wasn't! I just hooked two good friends together!" Axel playfully slapped my leg.

"Right... You weren't just trying to keep an eye on me?" I said with a knowing smirk.

"No, nothing like that at all," the redhead mumbled into his hand. (Meaning I had guessed it correctly.)

"Anyway, do you have anything else to talk to me about because I need to finish my music homework?" I asked. Since I was so unsocial I did almost all my homework during lunch and study hall. Most people just talked the entire 2 hours away (one hour per block).

"Actually I do," he stood up and held out his hand, "Will you take me back? I promise you can trust me." Axel gave a sincere smile.

"Who said I ever said I stop trusting you?" I asked while I flung my self in his arms.

"I missed you." he held me tightly.

"As did I," and with that I started to cry softly into his shoulder.

_A/N: Did you like the last chapter? This part was actually written right after I ended the last one. Since I have no internet while writing this story I may just postpone some chapters for a long time just to piss you guys off. How does that sound? Bad? I thought so..._

_The song for this chapter was Forgive Me by Evenesences._


	3. Chapter 2

**As Long As You're Mine**

"I hear crying, Axel explain yourself!" Riku burst into the room with a small pink vile in his hand. He kind of looked like Marluxia when the pink haired man cooks.

"It's happy crying, Rick, don't worry!" Axel laughed. (Rick was Axel's nickname for Riku since the teacher pronounced it wrong on the first day he went to school. Riku, of course, hated it, but soon let it drop and let Axel call him that.)

"Roxas, is this true?" the silver haired boy asked in a caring yet bored tone.

I sniffled. "Yeah."

"Please, do explain," Riku prodded further.

"We're back together," Axel announced.

"WHAT!" Riku yelled as he ran to pry me out of the redhead's arms. He was successful only because he was the strongest out of the three of us. "You just wait till Sora will gets home. He will be so furious!" And with that he stormed out of the room, back into the kitchen.

"What is your science project about anyway?" I asked as I looked up at him. He held his arms out to me so he could hug me more. I accepted the offer, leaning into his chest and smelling forest and smoke (he didn't smoke, but most of his co-workers did).

"I'm not sure... Something about cooking flowers..." Axel was confused. "Riku wanted to do the project to annoy Marluxia. It worked, of course," he laughed. "You want to sit?"

"How is Mr. Flowers?" I asked. "I would love to sit. My legs hurt from gym."

"He's good. He's pinning over that new kid, Luxord, though." Axel sat down with me still I his arms. "What did you do in gym to hurt your legs?"

"Luxord? The one from Port Royal, England?" I asked. "We had to run 20 laps in one hour... Xaldin can be a real bitch at times..." I sighed.

"The one," he verified. "Your out of shape! What happened to the morning runs before school?"

"I ran with you, remember?" I started to look sad.

"Your point?" he was confused yet again.

"We broke up! Wow... You do have bad memory..." I laughed at the redhead.

"Sorry if I was trying to forget!" he huffed.

"I missed this. Our two conversations at once. How we would end with an argument. It was something I loved." I smiled at him.

"You remembered what did afterwards right?" he smirked. I turned around in his arms so I could see he face better.

"What?" I had truly forgotten.

"This." He leaned down and kissed me. It felt so good to kiss him for the first time in a year. Sure we had just gotten back together, but we wanted to get back to the old ways as soon as possible. It's the way we are.

We sat there and talked for about an hour. Mostly about what we had been doing the past year, how the others were doing, and things like that. I found out that the reason the others didn't want to be around me is so Axel didn't have any awkward runs in with me at some party. I told him about Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and how I think Olette should date Pence. I told him about who Hayner likes to fight with (which is almost everyone in the school). We continued like this until Sora got home. As soon as I heard Yuffie's convertible drive up I jumped out of Axel's lap. He gave me this hurt look, even though I knew he understood.

"Sora, go into the living room and tell me what you see," Riku lamely put. He sounded like a wife scolding his husband coming home from work to finds to find the hookers clothes from the night she was gone.

"What? All I see is Axel and Roxas on the couch. There's nothing out of the ordinary about that, Ri-Ri," Sora said tiredly. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary! Sora, Roxas hates Axel! Yet, they're back together! Doesn't that worry you!" Riku said in his worried house wife voice. (Sometimes I wonder how Sora is on the bottom...)

"You're back together!" the brunette squealed. He jumped over to me and pulled me off the couch and started to do a jump dance around the living room. I could hear Riku getting even more annoyed and Axel laughing at how bi-polar my twin was at times.

"Sora, can we stop jumping, I'm getting dizzy," I stumbled back to the couch and landed right on Axel, to which he groaned in pain.

"Nice shot, hon. Right in the nuts..." Axel groaned even more. I got up from on top of him and rubbed his back.

"Sorry! I know my butt is boney, and add in the fact I was so dizzy I could barely walk..." my voice trailed off.

"Why is our life like a bad sitcom?" Riku asked. He always asked this whenever something weird happens.

"Because, sweetie-pie, it's the way I like it!" Sora stood on his tip-toes to kiss Riku on the cheek.

"That's the way, Uhuh Uhuh, I like it!" Axel sang in a joking tone. It still made me squee at the sound. The redhead gave me a look that said 'I sing for you later, hon'.

"Axel, we're done with the project, not that you helped much..." Riku trailed off, but soon continued. "So, you can go home now." Insert annoyed Riku face here.

"If I must!" Axel said dramaticly. "Follow on your motorcycle?" he whispered as he asked me.

"You know it," I whispered back.

"Well, I'll be going!" Axel hopped off the couch and almost ran to his minivan.

"Go on, I know you're going to follow..." Riku sighed.

"Thanks mom!" I laughed as I yelled at the silver haired boy. I run out the door to the garage, not waiting for his reply.

"To Axel's!" I yell as I rev the engine and back up.

XxX

I get to Axel's first because I take the back roads, which, amazingly enough, is faster than the main roads. Once I get to his house, I go up to the back door and knock annoyingly. Soon enough his sister, Kairi, comes to the door with an annoyed look, which soon changes into confusion.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" She asks as she opens the door. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she shrieks in my ear as she hugs me. Kairi had short reddish-brown hair what only went to just above her shoulders. She was always in a pink dress of some sort, except today she had on a green one Axel had gotten her for her last birthday.

"Get. Off. Now." I command. I hate her with a passion. She thinks that we're best friends just because I'm her brother's boyfriend... Does she even know yet that we're back together?

"Fine..." She pouts. "Hey, do you know where Ax is? He's really late from school."

"He's on his way home. He was working on a project with Riku at my house. He didn't tell you?" I inform/ask her. We walk over to the table on the back patio to sit down.

"That boy never tells me anything anymore... Not ever since mom and dad died," Kairi sighed. Their parents had died about two months before I came to live in Twilight Town. "I try my best to care for him, but he's just so depressed. He was better when he was dating you, but when he's dating random sluts he finds, it makes him so mad. At least when he's mad he cleans!" She laughed woefully. Kairi was Axel's older sister by 3 years. She took classes at a local college to become a nurse. Right now she had a job at the accessory shop.

"Don't worry Kai, things will get better, I promise," I said with a warm smile.

About 5 minutes Axel finally arrived.

"Roxas! You got here before me!" he pointed out.

"Yes, Captain obvious, he did!" Kairi sounded like she was talking to a three year old.

"Kai, shut up..." Axel's voice went up in pitch when he said 'shut up'.

"Roxy, you never did tell me what you were doing here," she lamely put.

"To spend more time with Axel. Riku kicked him out of the house," I laughed.

"He did not! He politely asked me to leave!" Axel loudly grumbled. Kairi patted his head.

"Whatever you say little brother," she laughed. "Wait, why would you guys want to hang out?"

"We're together again," both he and I said in unison. Kairi's eyes lit up.

"Finally!" she jumped up in the air. "Axel! I'm so proud of you for finally growing a pair!" Kairi jumped on her older brother.

I laughed as the two siblings bickered. I always loved watching them play fight. Why does this feel like a dream? I know it's real, but it can't be. Axel said he didn't love me, but now he does? I should ask him about it later...

XxX

"So when were you two planning on telling me?" Kairi asked. We had went inside when the mosquitoes started to eat us.

"We just got back together about 2 hours ago! Did you want me to call you right away?" Axel asked his sister. It was nice to see them get along. When I first met them, they couldn't stand each other.

"I expected something! This is something you should tell your sister! I could of made myself look cuter for this sexy male!" she grabs on to my hand, which I soon pull away from her.

"Hands off, girly. I'm Axel's," I slump back in my chair.

"Roxas, play nice," Axel warned. He always wanted me and his sister to get along, but she's just so annoying!

"Yes dear," I groaned. He knew that when I said dear, I was pissed. I could tell by the way his smile dropped.

"Roxy, are you not feeling well?" Kairi asked. I wanted to punch her at that moment. The way she talks, like a damn princess! It's so sickening...

"Roxas, do you want to go to my room?" he asked. I got up to follow him, as did Kairi. "Alone, Kai."

"Fine..." she grumbled as she walked away.

Once we got to Axel's room I noticed that it had changed. There was now Aerosmith posters instead of the boy-band posters he used to have. The walls were black instead of light green, and the floors were black wood instead on red carpet. His electric green guitar was still on it's white stand ready to be played in a corner of the room. Everything else was the same. Same black bed, same white dresser, and same red mirror over his dresser.

"Like the new look?" Axel asked as he sat on his unmade bed.

"Are you going emo on me?" I jokingly asked.

"I was thinking of getting tattoos under my eyes. Purple upside down tear drops. What do you think?" he sincerely informed/asked.

"Why the sudden change? You're not going to dye your hair black?" I asked a little to fast. Axel noticed my franticness and took it was a no. He motioned for me to lay next to him on his bed. I accepted.

"I'm going to get the tattoos. I wasn't kidding about that."

"Why?

"Because my dad, Reno, and marks on the sides of his eyes. I think it would be a good thing to do in his honor." He rested his head on my chest. I stroked his hair.

"I understand. Axel, don't be sad. You know Rude didn't mean to crash the helicopter on purpose. He and your dad were great friends, I can tell that by your stories," I say soothingly.

"I know, but why was mom in there with them? She wasn't even on duty at that time!" he starts to softly cry into my shirt.

"Only the dead know that answer," I say so softly I'm not sure that he heard it.

"Roxas?" Axel looks up at me, his eyeliner is now smudged.

"Yes?" I look down at him, almost wanting to laugh at his red eyes, about how he looks like a zombie, but I know it's not the right time for that.

"Thank you," he simply puts.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being able to be normal around me, even though I've changed, and even though we haven't dated in over a year," he smiles at me.

"Your welcome," I smile back at him. We share a soft kiss then just lay there, his head on my chest, enjoying each other's warmth. The bad thing is, we fall into a deep sleep.

_A/N: This chapter is sort of based off the song "As long as you're mine" from Wicked._

_I think today was Friday, because everything good happens on Friday. So tomorrow they won't have school. We don't to have our lovers late to school do we?_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Flashback time!**_

_Today I had to walk to school because my bike was in the shop. Riku was at home with Sora because my brother ate some bad food and is now puking every hour. I don't have a driver's licensee for cars, so I can't take Riku's car, and I have no clue where the bus stop is, so walking was the only option. Axel for some reason has been avoiding me the past couple of weeks. I really miss him..._

_When I got to school I walked up to my usual group of friends. Marluxia started talking about how his plants were dying. We kept talking about his plants until Demyx came up to me and told me there was something wrong with Axel. He said I had to skip school to go see him. I asked Demyx for a ride, and he agreed. _

_When we got to Axel's house I ran up to the door to find Kairi waiting to open it for me. I said a quick hello, and asked where I could find Axel. She told me he was in his room._

"_Axel, it's me Roxas, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door._

"_No! Go away!" he screamed. I could tell by his voice that he'd been crying for awhile. And that he still was._

"_Please Ax? I love you! Let me help you!" I pleaded, while sliding down the wall opposite his door. _

"_I don't..." I heard him softly whisper. Then an envelope slid under the door. "Leave with it. You'll understand," he said so softly I could barely hear him. I took the letter and went down stairs. I was already crying because I knew what the letter contained. Our break up..._

"_You knew, didn't you! Both of you!" I screamed at Demyx and Kairi. I wanted to kill both of them. It's all their fault. Axel hated me because of them, I know it._

"_Calm down, Rox," Kairi tried to calm my rage._

"_We knew, yes, but we... We didn't want to hurt you," Demyx pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Once he let go of me, I ran all the way home, the letter still in my hands._

"_Roxas, what are you doing home?" Riku asked me as I ran up the stairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed and stared at all of the pictures of Axel I had. _

"_What's the matter, Rox?" Riku walked next to my bed and sat down in my computer chair._

"_He broke up with me," I said between sobs._

"_What! You two were perfect for one another. You had made plans for the summer, right? Going to Destiny Islands to see mom and dad with him. I should go kill him for hurting you," Riku stood up and started out the door._

"_Don't... It's okay... We're two guys..." I sobbed even more._

"_Roxas, if that were true, where would me and Sora be right now? Still best friends. If it's meant to be, then it'll work. Just wait, he'll realize he lost a good guy. Of course he'll never have the best of the Strife twins. I do," Riku laughed. He patted my head. "It'll get easier, trust me."_

**Three months earlier**

"_Go faster!" I heard Axel scream behind me. He was hugging my middle while we were riding around an abandoned parking lot. It was so large it took me about 2 minutes to get to one end to the other at 30 mph. _

"_Can't," I slowed to a stop. I hopped off the motorcycle, and Axel followed suit._

"_What?" he asked. _

"_Needed to check the tires. See that rock back there?" I pointed in the direction of the said object._

"_Yeah?"_

"_We ran over it," I poked at my back tire. It looked fine, but I needed to take it home now if it did deflate._

"_So we have to go, right?" my redhead looked sad._

"_Yeah, but it's Saturday, so I'll spend the night at your house. Kairi won't mind, will she?" I pecked him on the cheek._

_Axel's face lit up brighter than mine does when I taste sea-salt ice-cream. "She won't mind. She's probably over at her boyfriend's house." He said all this in one breath. I laughed at how excited he got at something we do every week._

"_Did she get a new one?" I ask._

"_No, she got back together with Kaleb." _

"_Oh," and with that we hopped back on the bike and rode off._

XxX

**End of Flashbacks**

I wake up this morning to find myself on top of Axel's bed. Where the said redhead is, I have no clue. I do, though, here his shower running. I decide to stay on the bed, only now sitting up, and wait for Axel to get done. About 5 minutes later he walks out with his long hair in a black towel, and only boxer shorts on. You would think I would blush at this site, but I'm so used to it I don't. Of course I haven't seen him like this in a year. Damn, now I'm blushing...

"Haven't seen that since we started dating! Well, the first time..." he laughed then ended with a sigh. He pulls the towel to blow dry his hair. I watch as he drys his hair. It always made me wonder how his hair is always in the same style everyday. I used to think he spiked it every morning, or something like that. But, the first night I spent here (It was our second month anniversary) I found out differently. It was naturally spiked like that.

"Remember that time Riku, Sora, and I tried to get your spikes out?" I ask when he puts his dryer down.

"Yes... That was one of the worse things to happen to my poor hair. The amount of hair gel and hair spray you guys put in my hair... It took me a week to get it all out!" He half yelled-half laughed out.

"I'm still tired..." I yawned and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"You look it. Come look at your eyes," Axel motioned for me to come stand next to him.

"Purple circles... Great, just what I need..." I sighed.

"What?" Axel looked confused.

"Riku will think we stayed up all night doing, you know..." I trailed off. Even back when we were dating the first time it was a subject we tried to never touch.

"Oh, um, about that... I lost mine to one of the girls I dated..." his face turned a brighter red than his hair. He turned to look away from me.

"WHAT!" I yelled as I came around his chair to face him. I kneeled right in front of him and held his face so he was looking at me. "She wasn't worth it. I know you, Ax."

"Do you remember that week I was absent from school?" I nodded at his question. "Well, I stayed home that week trying to forget about it. I couldn't handle seeing you. I was afraid I would burst into tears because I felt like I cheated on you..." he pulled his face from my hands.

"That was a month ago," I said in pure shock. I pulled him into a hug, and he ended up on the floor as well.

"It felt weird..." he tried to start to explain to me. He felt me tense so he stopped.

"Don't explain. Already heard the birds and the bees talk from my mom... She wasn't happy when she found out that I was dating a boy, so I got the speech again..." I laughed.

"You never told me that," Axel laughed as well.

"It was so awkward... I never want to hear birds or bees used in that context ever again..." I stood up from our embrace. Then I looked all over his room for the keys to my bike.

"What are you doing?" my redhead asked.

"Looking for my keys. I need to get home before Riku and Sora start to get worried."

"Oh... I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Yeah!" I ran out the door after pecking him on the cheek. Kairi gave me weird looks as I ran out the front door.


End file.
